


Goodbye Kisses

by Iamabookjunkie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamabookjunkie/pseuds/Iamabookjunkie
Summary: Alec leaves the loft in a rush one morning and forgets something very important.





	Goodbye Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on an amazing post by @aleclightbaene on tumblr. Go check out the blog.

Alec groaned as he opened his eyes, sunlight hitting his face and the smell of coffee wafting in the room. His head was pounding like a sledgehammer. He stretched a hand out to the other side of the bed, looking for Magnus but was met with air. Disappointed he sat up and checked the clock. It was eight o’clock, an hour after he was supposed to be in the Institute.

“Shit!”

He scrambles out of bed and runs out of the room only to see Magnus in nothing but his boxers, sipping coffee and reading something. He gets lost staring at his boyfriend’s divine abs. Magnus looks up from whatever he was reading and smiles at Alec.

“I see you’re finally awake, Alexander.”

“It’s eight, Magnus. Why didn’t you wake me?

Magnus smirked. “Well, you were quite exhausted after last night’s activities so I thought I should let you get some sleep.”

Alec blushed. He remembered the previous night quite well. They had finally had a breakthrough on an investigation and decided to have celebratory drinks. One thing led to another and they ended up sleeping _very_ late.

“Alexander, get ready, my love, you are late!”

Alec broke out of his sinful thoughts at that and rushed back into the room. Magnus smiled fondly after him.

Back in the room, Alec showered and brushed his teeth as fast as humanly possible. He threw open the wardrobe and put on the first thing his hands grabbed. He tried to comb his hair, but as always, it stayed as messy as ever. Deciding to leave it like that, Alec grabbed his keys, yelled a quick goodbye to Magnus, threw a piece of toast in his mouth and left.

He was almost outside the building when he realized he had forgotten the most important thing upstairs. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could berating himself for being so silly.

Magnus started as the door to the loft crashed open and Alec ran in like a madman. Magnus looked up with a worried glance at his boyfriend.

“What’s the-”

Magnus was cut off as Alec kissed him. The kiss was chaste and sweet and for good measure Alec also pressed a feather light kiss to Magnus’s forehead. Magnus was amused.

“You ran up the stairs just for a kiss, Alexander?”

It was something Magnus had given very little thought to, the way Alec would kiss him every day before leaving.

Alec just shrugged and said, “My day wouldn’t have gone right without it.”


End file.
